Conventionally, in various technical fields such as the field of electronic devices, application of a composition containing a polymer to a member has been conducted.
For example, a technique of applying a semiconductor composition that contains a polymer having two or more cationic functional groups and having a weight average molecular weight of from 2,000 to 100,000, to an interlayer insulating layer of a semiconductor device is known (see, for example, International Publication (WO) 2010/137711).